Bent But Not Broken
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: Rose sent to work for D.I Hardy & they can't stand each other but soon they become close until Alec feels betrayed when Rose discovers his illness & an argument ensues & she leaves him. But tragedy strikes when Alec receives an emergency phone call about Rose & everything changes & true feelings are realized but is too late? I hope you like the story!
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler stood in front of the Broadchurch Police Department more nervous then she had ever been in her life.

She was starting to regret asking her father about the Detective's position at Torchwood but she really wanted it.

Her father said she could have it if she completed an experience training program at Broadchurch.

Of course Rose was so excited she said yes but standing there on the front steps of that big building she felt like a kid on their first day of school.

She felt out-of-place in her jeans, blue sweater and waist length coat.

Rose was so deep in thought she nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder; Rose turned around and an older woman with brown curly hair smiled at her.

"Hi, you must be Rose Tyler." She said.

"Yes, how did you know?"

The woman pointed at her coat. "You're wearing your I.D pass."

Rose blushed. "Right, I forgot I was wearing this."

The woman extended her hand. "I'm D.S Miller but you can call me Ellie; you're father told me you were coming."

Rose shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Ellie smiled then opened the door. "Come on I'll show you inside."

"Thanks, um your name sounds familiar." Rose said as they walked through the hall.

Ellie scoffed. "If you're referring to the news reports about a detective's husband murdering a small boy then yep that's me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose replied embarrassed.

Ellie shrugged. "It's okay, I've managed."

"I'm surprised you stayed." Rose said.

"Oh, I was going to move but this town was more forgiving than I thought and I had a lot of support from D.I Alec Hardy."

"D.I Hardy, the one that solved the murder?" She said.

"Yep, he also my boss." Ellie smiled.

Rose nodded. "He's sounds nice."

She chuckled. "Oh, are you in for a surprise!"

As soon as they walked through the doors a loud male Scottish voice from behind startled Rose.

"Miller, you're late!"

She turned and saw a tall man with dark brown hair, scruffy five-o' clock shadow frowning at them.

Rose swallowed nervously, she had a hunch this was the alleged nice D.I Alec Hardy.

He was thin but muscular and his black suit and navy blue tie looked nice but it was a bit loose on him.

Despite being a grouch he was really good-looking Rose noticed.

He came closer to them and folded his arms.

"Well?" Alec replied.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just showing Rose Tyler around." Ellie replied.

Alec eyed Rose up and down and shrugged.

"What for?" He said.

"She's from Torchwood; she's part of their Detective's training program."

He looked unimpressed. "Oh, right the place where they chase aliens or whatever."

Rose scowled. "We do more than just that."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Great, don't really care. Now, can we please get some work done?" He grumbled marching off to his office.

Rose glanced at Ellie. "Bit of a bastard, isn't he?"

Ellie shrugged. "You get used to it."

Rose followed her to her desk. "How do you stand it, he's impossible?"

"He's not that bad. It's just this is more than a career this his life. Unfortunately, it's taken a toll on him."

She sat in the chair in front of her desk. "What do you mean?"

Ellie sighed. "Alec has health issues."

"What kind?" Rose asked concerned.

"I wish I could tell you but he really doesn't want people to know." She replied.

Rose nodded. "I understand."

Just then Alec popped his head out of the door. "Tyler, could I see you in my office please?"

She glanced at Ellie who gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be alright."

Rose groaned and slowly walked inside; the room reminded her of the principle's office.

She stood there at his desk unsure what to do next.

He glanced up at her from behind his glasses. "Are going to stand there, all day?"

Rose shook her head. "Uh, no, sir."

"Well, there's a chair; that's what they're made for." Alec replied.

"Smart ass." She grunted to herself as she sat down, it took all she had not to strangle him with his tie.

"Now, I noticed you were late as well." He said.

Rose lowered her eyes. She wanted to hide in something.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not normally late my nerves just got the best of me." She answered softly.

"Well, you're not going to make it as a detective if you're always late."

Rose nodded. "I know, sir."

Alec studied her expression; she seemed sincere and nervous. He started to feel a little bad for her.

He leaned back in his seat. "I should reprimand you for being late."

Rose braced herself for it. "Yes, sir."

He then sighed. "But technically you were on time except you were standing outside in the cold like an idiot so I'll let you off on a warning."

She pressed her lips and nodded.

"But just for today as of now you're considered one of our employees and that means you follow the same rules." He warned.

"Yes, sir." She muttered.

"You can go, Tyler." He said returning to his paperwork.

She gave him a mental one finger salute before leaving.

Rose stood outside his office grumbling. "I swear I could zap him with my laser gun."

"I'm sure you could, Tyler!" Alec called out to her.

She glared at him and dashed to the ladies room to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose came home and angrily threw her coat on the couch. "I hate him!" She shouted.

It was only her first week but Rose's experience with Alec had been less than pleasant.

She had found him to be either too bossy, too picky, rude or just impossible to deal with.

She plopped herself into a big chair when the door knocked. Rose groaned and got up to answer the door.

"That had better not be him." Rose thought bitterly.

The knocking continued and she quickly pulled the door open.

"What is it you stupid…" She started to shout but instead of Alec it was a young vicar standing there shocked.

"Oh, hello." She blushed.

"Uh, hi did I come at a bad time?" He said.

"No, I thought you were someone else; how can I help you?" Rose replied.

"I'm Paul Coates, the local vicar here and I noticed the moving van the other day and I wanted to stop by to welcome you to our community."

She smiled. "Thanks, um I'm Rose Tyler. Would you like to come in?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's quite cold out there."

He sat in a wood chair across from her.

"I appreciate the welcome but I'm only staying for a about a year."

"Oh?" He replied.

"Yeah, I'm doing a training program for Torchwood then I'm going back home." She explained.

Paul nodded. "Um, I can't help but ask but I swore I heard you yelling, is there anything wrong?"

Rose chuckled. "No, I was just angry."

"Why?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Two words, Alec Hardy."

He smirked. "Ah, yes D.I Hardy. He does have a habit of irking people."

"That's putting it mildly." She replied.

"Well, Alec's not the easiest person to get along with but he's a good man."

Rose shrugged. "I guess. Have you known him long?"

Paul shook his head. "No, not long."

"Can you tell me anything about him?" She asked.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Paul replied.

"Because I'm trying to understand him or at least feel a little sympathy towards him." Rose replied.

"Well, Alec's is a very private person."

She sighed. "He's also a pain in the neck."

Paul chuckled then checked his watch.

"Well, I must be going. Nice meeting you." He said standing up.

She smiled. "You too, thank you."

Paul opened the door and paused. "Oh, if you're interested the church is just up the hill. Feel free to attend one of our services."

"That sounds nice, thanks." She replied.

He said goodbye and Rose closed the door.

She leaned against it and sighed heavily; she was not looking forward to tomorrow.

At the police station it was late and Ellie was getting ready to leave but Alec chose to stay behind and catch up on paperwork.

She leaned against the door frame and stared at him.

He glanced up at her. "Can I help you?"

"You weren't very nice to her." Ellie said.

He returned to his paperwork. "Nice to who?"

"Rose, you know blond short hair, medium height, and smart enough to hate your guts; remember?"

"I'm here to do my job not socialize with twenty year olds." He grumbled.

She scoffed. "Ha, you don't socialize with anyone!"

"Yes, I do." Alec replied.

"When?" Ellie asked.

"When I'm forced to." He said looking right at her.

Ellie shook her head. "You never let anyone in, do you?"

He groaned. "For God sakes don't start!"

"I'm not but I think you need to apologize to her." Ellie said.

"Yes, thank you for bringing that to my attention, you can go home now, Ellie." Alec replied quickly.

She scowled. "What about you, don't you need sleep?"

"Who says I sleep?" He scoffed.

Ellie rolled her eyes in frustration. "Goodnight, sir." She said leaving.

"Night, Miller!" Alec called back.

Once she was gone Alec reached into his desk and took one of his heart pills, he preferred to take his medicine when no one was looking that way nobody would stare or show pity on him.

He sighed and leaned his head back on the chair.

Ellie's words repeated in his mind; he knows he can be a bastard at times but maybe he was a little harsh on Rose.

As much as he hated it Alec picked up the phone and dialed Rose's number.

"I hate it when she's right." Alec grumbled.

It was 1:15 in the morning when the phone woke Rose from a deep sleep.

She squinted at the clock and groaned before rolling over and picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Uh, hi this is Alec."

That caught her attention and she sat up. "Okay, if you honestly think I'm coming to work at this hour, you are sorely mistaken!"

He rubbed his eyes. "No, that's not why I'm calling."

"Then what is it?" Rose said suspiciously.

"Well, um I think I'm saying that I could be a little sorry…" He muttered.

He immediately regretted saying it like that.

"Is this your attempt at an apology?" She asked.

"Yeah." Alec admitted.

"You're not very good at it, you know?" She replied.

"I'm aware of that, thank you." He hissed.

"So why bother? I know you don't want to."

"No, but I'm trying anyway." Alec said annoyed.

"Well, if there was any kind sincerity in it I might've forgiven you." Rose replied.

"You do realize that I am your boss, Tyler?" He said firmly.

"Not at 1:20 in the morning you're not!" Rose snapped back hanging up the phone.

Alec groaned and slammed the phone. "Why do I even bother with that woman?!" He shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was bored; she was tired of T.V and tired of drawing in her notebook.

Rose was starting to feel trapped inside her flat, it seemed no matter how many things of home she surrounded herself with it still felt strange in her new place.

She peaked out the window, the weather seemed nice so she grabbed her shoes and stepped outside to the beach.

Rose glanced around the empty beach before sitting on the wet sand.

She watched the waves and enjoyed the silence sometimes she liked being by herself.

She closed her eyes and let cool breeze soothe her.

Just then Alec's voice broke into her thoughts. "Oi'!" He said surprised.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi!"

Alec smirked. "Still speaking to me, Tyler?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of the scolding over that phone call I gave you yesterday." He replied.

Rose shrugged. "It's okay my mum does the exact same thing; kind of reminded me of home."

He sat beside her. "So what are you doing here?"

"I live here, well; I live up on that cliff." Rose replied.

Alec nodded. "Really, my family used to pitch a tent on that cliff."

"You used to come here?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, on holiday except my parents used to argue so much I would sit out here to get away from them." He explained.

"I'm sorry." Rose replied softly.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"I think it does." She said.

He glanced at her. "So how do you like Broadchurch?"

Rose shrugged. "It's okay but I find it a little annoying here. Everybody smiles a lot and the air is so salty."

Alec chuckled.

"What?" She said.

He smirked. "That's the way I feel."

Rose smiled. "Well, what do you know we have something in common."

Alec smiled slightly.

"So what's at home?" Alec asked.

She sighed. "Mum, dad, my baby brother Tony and Mickey my friend."

"You miss them?"

Rose nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She said.

"Have you met a lot of people here?" He asked.

Rose did a so-so motion with her hand. "So far I've met Nigel, Ellie and Ollie."

"Oh, Ollie I've been meaning to tell you I think he likes you." He said.

Rose rolled her eyes.

Ollie had been showing up at work hanging around her desk and coming up with any excuse to talk to her, Rose wasn't impressed.

"Gee, I hadn't noticed." She muttered.

"What, you don't like him?" Alec said surprised.

"He's alright but Ollie's not my type." She replied.

He looked at her stunned; Alec couldn't believe this pretty young girl didn't go for someone like Ollie.

"Wait, did I say pretty?" He wondered before dismissing the thought.

"Okay, what is your type?" He asked.

Rose arched her eyebrow. "None of your business."

He scoffed. "It's was a perfectly proper question."

"Uh, no it wasn't." She smirked.

"Yes it was." He replied.

"Okay, what's your type, then?"

He gave her a look. "Point taken."

He noticed she had a strange grin.

"What?" Alec scowled.

"Nothing it's just your Scottish accent sounds so different here." She said.

"So?" He frowned.

"I like it, it's nice." She finished.

She caught Alec blushing and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not used to compliments." He replied.

"I gathered." She playfully nudged his shoulder.

She noticed a slight smile from the corner of her eye but didn't say anything.

"So other than those three you haven't met anyone else?" Alec asked.

She shook her head.

"How come?"

"I like to keep to myself especially when I'm in a new town." Rose replied squishing the sand between her fingers.

Alec nodded. "Fair enough."

She glanced at him. "Do you like Broadchurch?"

He shook his head. "I can't stand it."

"Then why are you here?"

He didn't answer.

Rose nodded. "Fresh start, yeah?"

Alec just shrugged.

She moved closer. "You're here because of that missing evidence from that murder case, aren't you."

"You're a smart one aren't you?" He said with sarcasm.

Rose shrugged. "Maybe but I know it wasn't your fault."

He glanced at her. "How can you be sure?"

She smiled. "Because you're too dedicated and careful to let something like that happen."

Alec swallowed. "Thanks."

Rose glanced at him and saw the pain and regret in his eyes and felt bad for him.

"The things those sad brown eyes must have seen." She thought sadly.

Alec noticed her staring. "What?"

"Do you want to come over for a movie and chips, Friday night?" Rose blurted out.

He groaned. "Not you too."

"What do you mean you too?" She frowned.

"Last year Ellie invited me to dinner."

"Well, this is different." Rose scoffed.

"How?" He asked.

"I can't cook so this isn't dinner."

"But why me?" Alec asked.

She groaned. "Blimey you're difficult. Because that's what people do, they invite their bosses over."

"So I've been told." He grumbled.

"Well, there you go. So what do you say?" Rose asked.

Alec hesitated. "I don't know."

"I'll leave the curtains open." She teased.

He looked at her and chuckled. "You have a filthy mind Tyler."

"I know so say yes." She said.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Alec asked.

"No, no I'm not." Rose replied.

Alec shrugged. "Okay, why not?"

She grinned and messed his hair up.

He scowled.

"See how easy that was, sir?" Rose said as she walked away.

Alec shook his head. "What just happened?" He muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was the target of a lot of teasing at work. Somehow everyone found out about his non-date with Rose.

"Hey Alec way to go!" One person shouted.

"Sir, I didn't know you had it in you!" Another commented.

He was beginning to have second thoughts.

Just then Brian poked his head inside his office grinning.

"What do you want?" Alec frowned.

"Rose Tyler, sir? Very naughty!" He chuckled.

"Shut it! It's not a date!" Alec yelled; he stood from his desk and slammed the door shut.

He sat there and rubbed his eyes in frustration then the door knocked and Rose reluctantly walked in.

"Hi, are you okay?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm looking forward to Friday night." She smiled.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, um I don't think Friday's a good idea."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"It just isn't." Alec muttered.

"Is it because of the teasing? I'm getting teased too but so what?" She scowled placing her hands on her hips.

"It just isn't appropriate, I'm sorry." He replied.

Rose scoffed. "For god's sake we're just hanging out, nothing more!"

Alec just lowered his eyes. "It still isn't a good idea."

Rose folded her arms and glared at him.

"You know why? Because your mind is in the damn gutter!" She shouted.

Rose stormed out slamming the door behind her.

He leaned his head back and sighed.

"That went well." He heard a voice say.

He looked and Ellie standing there frowning.

"What is it Miller?" Alec groaned.

"Just noticing that display." Ellie replied.

"What's your point?" He asked.

"That you're an idiot."

Alec nodded. "I know."

"Then do something about it." Ellie replied as she left.

He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for your advice." He remarked.

He saw Rose at her desk looking upset; he sighed and felt terrible.

"Maybe she's right." He mumbled.

On Friday night despite Rose being mad at Alec she still hoped he would come but after a while she was losing hope.

She sat on her couch tugging her earring and kept glancing at the clock.

Alec was late but stood at her door for five minutes feeling nervous and awkward. Finally he took a deep breath and knocked.

Rose smiled and opened the door. "Hi!"

He was relieved to see she was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Hi." He smiled walking inside.

"So he decides to show up." She smirked.

"Yeah, uh I did." He muttered.

"What made you change your mind?" Rose asked.

"Just did." He replied sitting on the couch.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit.

She grinned. "Well, I'm glad."

She went over to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Uh, what have you got?" He called back.

"Soda, beers, water."

He wanted a beer but then thought about his heart and went for a soda.

She came back with a soda for him.

He glanced around. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Rose smiled.

"Hope you don't mind but I like rum and coke." She said sitting beside him.

Rose had a carton of chips and offered him a one but he declined.

"Not a chip person, huh?" She said.

Alec didn't know how to respond but Rose smiled. "It's okay."

He smiled slightly and sipped his soda. "I'm sorry I didn't bring anything but the last time I did this I went a bit overboard."

Rose shrugged. "I didn't ask you to bring anything."

She took the remote and started the film.

He glanced at her. "You know you're a lot different here then at work."

Rose looked at him. "So are you."

Alec shifted on the couch. "I hope that was a compliment."

She smirked and took a sip of her drink.

She sighed. "So you never told me do you have any family?"

Alec's expression changed and nodded. "I have a daughter."

Rose smiled. "I bet she's beautiful."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, she is."

"I bet it's because she looks like you."

Alec scoffed. "I hope not."

She laughed. "My, my, D.I Hardy just made me laugh."

"Glad I amuse you Tyler." He smiled.

"Sir, why do call me Tyler?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It just feels weird to call someone by their first name."

"What about your name?" Rose asked.

He cringed. "I hate my name."

She nudged his shoulder. "I like it."

"Well, I don't." He grumbled.

"You don't get a vote." She smirked.

Alec tried to hide his smile by sipping some of his drink.

"So having fun, yet?" She asked.

He hesitated but nodded. "Yeah, this is nice, I guess."

Rose grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

They watched the movie for a few minutes when their hands touched by accident causing Alec to blush.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She replied.

After a few minutes Rose glanced at him.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Can I rest my head on your shoulder?" Rose said softly.

"Sorry?" He said.

Rose shook her head. "Never mind."

"No, what is it?"

She sighed. "Can I rest my head on your shoulder?"

"Why? He asked.

"Well it's a small couch so either stand up or let me rest my head on your shoulder." Rose replied.

Alec shrugged. "Okay but only because you're perfume's not overpowering."

Rose smiled and cuddled up to him.

After a few minutes she felt his arm go around her shoulders.

Rose looked at him.

Alec cleared his throat. "I needed someplace to my arm."

She nodded. "Fair enough."

He glanced down at her and smiled.


End file.
